


Schooled

by starfleetdream



Series: Gratified By Your Company [23]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 17:32:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfleetdream/pseuds/starfleetdream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A safety lesson gets intense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Schooled

**Author's Note:**

> Story takes place shortly after Sarek & Amanda's marriage, before their move to Vulcan. This will be a part of an upcoming sequel to “Gratified by Your Company” (currently posted at ff.net). Chelar is a planet mentioned in ST:TNG. Sarek's assistant Soran is the wonderful creation of Selek. 
> 
> This started out rated G, PG at worst, and then the characters had other ideas. Sorry.
> 
> Of course, the disclaimer: Don't own, don't profit. I love your feedback, though.

"Schooled"

He gazed out at the vast ocean from the top of the sand cliff overlook.  It was relatively calm today, without much of the usual wind, but the water still moved.  It moved like the dunes of his planet, though faster and driven by different forces.  The slowly rolling waves looked to him as if the very surface of the planet were undulating.  _Disconcerting_.  He pushed the illogical thought away.  
  
Sensing his wife coming to his side, he commented offhand, still watching the waves, "I am to travel to Chelar in two weeks for the cooperative trade and defense negotiations."  
  
"The pelagic planet, Rigel III?"

“Yes.”

Amanda turned to her husband with an air of decisiveness. "That settles it then," she declared emphatically.

Sarek calmly turned toward his wife, a brow raised in inquiry, for he had no idea to what she was referring.  “What is settled, my wife?”

“Before you leave, I am going to teach you how to swim.”           

“As much as I appreciate the thought,” Sarek rejoined, his voice holding a trace of irony, “swim lessons will not be necessary.”  He had no intention of voluntarily submersing himself in water if he could avoid it.

“Yes, in fact, they are.  It’s about time,” came her firm reply.

“The negotiations will not be held _in_ the water, my wife,” Sarek tried patiently again.  “In fact, I doubt we will venture outdoors at all.”

Amanda snorted.  “That’s about as logical as saying you don’t need to learn about the hazards of earthquakes because you don’t plan on being in one.”  Sarek blinked at that.

“You can’t expect the unexpected, that’s all,” she argued.  “I can’t believe each member of the Vulcan delegation isn’t required to know how to swim when posted to a mostly water-covered planet.  Which this is,” she added pointedly.

“Amanda, it is neither efficient nor logical to train diplomatic corps members to navigate the full range of environmental conditions that a native might experience.  Logic dictates--”

She cut him off.  “Sarek.  Why did you have me thoroughly briefed on dangerous Vulcan life forms before our honeymoon?  Even though I had no intention of making a solo trek into the desert?”

“Because, my wife, even the briefest encounter with any one of them could have fatal consequences.”  Even before the words were out of his mouth, he knew it, and she knew it, too.  She had him, game, set and match.

“Exactly, Sarek,” Amanda said gently.  “I know you don’t plan on diving into the ocean here or on Chelar.  But you’ve had a close call once in the water.  If you ever found yourself in another situation like that, you’d most likely sink like a stone.  And I would never forgive myself.”  She beseeched him with her eyes.

Sarek knew that it was very difficult to refuse a request made in this way by his wife.  Inwardly, he sighed.  The probability that he would be learning to swim in the near future was 89.92%. 

“Let us not resort to emotional entreaties, my wife.”

“This is important to me,” she added, quietly but firmly in a tone that told Sarek she would brook no non-compliance, even from him.  The probability of swim lessons rose to 95.87%.

“I am certain we can reach a logical accommodation.  However, it is time now for us to depart.  I have meetings this afternoon, and I believe you do as well.”  With that Sarek strode purposefully toward the waiting flitter, making his escape for the time being.

Amanda followed, appearing not to notice the abrupt change-of-subject.  But she had.  _It’s obvious he really_ _wants to avoid this_ _.  But I meant what I said; he needs to be safe around the water._  And she was not going to let him off the hook.

ooo

Some hours later, between meetings, Amanda re-appeared at Sarek’s office.  “I have some good news, _Adun_ ,” she informed him brightly. 

“And what is that, _Aduna_?”

“I made a few calls, and we can use one of the swimming pools at Federation Headquarters for your swim lessons.  They’re heated, so it should be comfortable.  And since you’re leaving for Chelar so soon, I’ve booked a session for tonight.”

Sarek frowned.

“I’ll meet you there at eight,” she continued briskly, handing him a pair of swim trunks.  “And please wear these.”

“My schedule may not permit such a diversion,” Sarek replied, still attempting to avoid the activity.  His brows climbed as he examined the garment.  “These are rather… abbreviated for public wear.”

“Have you ever spent time at a Terran beach or pool, Sarek?” 

Guessing that she was not referring to her chaotic rescue from the San Francisco bay before their Federation wedding, he shook his head once in the Vulcan gesture for ‘no.’ Given the precarious positions they had both been in at the time, he certainly had not noticed anyone else’s attire.

“These are what’s typically worn – by men, anyway,” she informed him.

“And what do females typically wear?” he asked, suddenly curious.

Amanda smiled, mischief in her eyes.  “I know a good incentive when I see one.  You’ll just have to see at eight tonight, won’t you?”

Sarek drew himself up, not pleased at being out-maneuvered.  “Very well, my wife. I will indulge this preoccupation of yours this once,” he allowed curtly.

Choosing to be gracious in victory, Amanda offered her husband her two fingers.  “Thank you, _Adun_ ,” she said sweetly before letting herself out.

As she left, Soran entered in preparation for Sarek’s next meeting.  His eyes fell on the swim shorts still in Sarek’s hand and one eyebrow climbed slowly upward.  It appeared the ambassador was holding some sort of Terran undergarment – which, he understood, were only supposed to be seen in private circumstances.  Whatever the item’s function, seeing it here seemed rather questionable to his Vulcan sensibilities.

Seeing his friend’s dubious glance, Sarek attempted to provide an explanation.  “It is for wearing in the water—”

Now Soran’s other brow joined the first as he visualized what he thought he was hearing.  As much as he approved of Sarek and Amanda’s pairing, this was clearly more information than he needed.  He quickly averted his gaze, murmuring, “All is silent, _S’Haile_ …”

Sarek suppressed a sigh in frustration.  This swimming obsession of Amanda’s was already becoming tiresome.

ooo

Federation Headquarters housed several swimming pools, as a number of member species required the water to maintain their metabolic equilibria.  This evening, one such pool area was deserted, save for two occupants, and heated to an above-average temperature.

Amanda usually wore a sensible maillot when she swam laps, but tonight a sense of wickedness overtook her and she decided to wear a two-piece instead.  Her tiniest bikini.  A friend had bought it for her as a joke; it consisted of a few scant pieces of brightly colored fabric tied with translucent strings.  She’d never had an occasion to wear it – until now. 

“Let’s start off by getting into the water,” she announced in a businesslike fashion, deliberately ignoring Sarek’s gaze as she matter-of-factly removed her modest cover-up and stepped into the pool.  Sarek, who had been surveying the pool to ascertain its depth and to identify all possible means of egress, turned toward her at the sound of her feet in the water.

And stopped in his tracks, frozen in place by conflicting impulses.   His wife stood waist-deep in the water, all but naked in this public place.  She was undeniably alluring in the colorful – and small -- pieces of fabric that only partially covered her body.  He felt the desirous urge to go to her side, even as he did not wish to enter the water, as well as the possessive and decorous impulse to cover her back up immediately.  He could not stifle a small but obvious swallow.

“Sarek cha’ Skon,” Amanda exclaimed, “Are you _staring_ at me?”

“It is not improper for me to gaze upon my wife,” he replied with great dignity, as if he had not just been caught practically ogling his wife’s assets.  

“There’s looking and then there’s _looking_ , _Adun_ ,” Amanda rejoined with a knowing smirk. “Come on now, it’s time to get in the pool,” she reminded him, patting the surface of the water gently as if to demonstrate its harmlessness.

Sarek hesitated still, his eyes again sweeping the pool area before returning his gaze to her.  “This place is secure?”  He definitely did not want others seeing what he was seeing.

Amanda’s smile gentled into one of reassurance.  “No one will interrupt us, _Adun_.”

He cautiously removed his robe, his sense of discomfort unrelieved.  His Vulcan control could withstand almost any kind of provocation – but she was his mate.  He still did not fully understand the forces of feeling and instinct that surrounded his attachment to her – to _only_ her; he just knew they were profound and often barely controlled.

As he put the robe aside, Amanda stole an appreciative look at his muscled torso and strong legs. Then she noticed that he remained standing at the edge.

“Aren’t you going to get in?”

“A more efficacious approach would be for you to demonstrate the techniques while I observe from this vantage point,” he declared assertively.

Amanda fought down an amused smile.  She recognized that tone of authority, one he frequently used to gain control over boisterous council sessions filled with unruly and illogical delegates.  _Nice try_ , she thought.

“As you are well aware, _Ambassador_ ,” she replied with exaggerated patience, “an essential component of learning a new skill is to actually apply oneself by using it.  Now, without further stalling tactics, into the pool, please.”

Sarek gave her a sharp look but stepped down onto the first step nonetheless. The feel of the water around his ankles was disconcerting and he pulled one foot partway back up in reaction.  The water was not frigid but it would need to be several degrees warmer for it to qualify as “comfortable,” in his opinion.  “Is this really necessary, Amanda?” he asked, just a shade testily.

“Yes, I’m afraid it is,” she replied sympathetically.  “You really don’t like this, do you?”  He did not reply, and did not move further into the water. 

She stepped closer, beckoning to him.  “It’s not so bad, really…  _Tsk_ , such a big housecat!” she teased, eyes dancing.

Realizing he could at least accomplish the objective of reaching his wife – something he wished to do promptly -- Sarek banished the unpleasant sensations and complied.  But just as he reached for her at the bottom of the steps, Amanda smoothly glided away, out of range.  “Let’s not get distracted, Husband.  Cooperation will be rewarded, however.”  He suppressed a stab of pique at his evasive mate.

Careful to remain beyond his reach, Amanda instructed her husband on the first technique he needed to learn, how to float.   The results were predictable for one with the muscular-skeletal density of a Vulcan: he did indeed sink like a stone.

Fortunately, Sarek was in less than one meter of water.  As he scrambled to get his legs under him to stand while coughing and blinking the water out of his eyes, Amanda took pity on her normally highly capable husband.

“Here, let me help,” she said, moving closer and coaxing him to again attempt to lie supine at the water’s surface.  “Now try taking a big breath inward.  Relax, tip your head back…”

Again he complied, wanting the lesson over as soon as possible.  Relaxation was quite difficult, however, with his barely clad wife so close.  He succeeded in remaining afloat, his nose and mouth barely above water. 

“There, you’re getting it,” he heard her say.  Then she practically purred,  “I guess the rumors that you’re full of hot air are untrue, my dear…”

Sarek unintentionally sucked in a mouthful of water at that moment, causing him to splutter and splash to his feet.  He forcefully suppressed his frustration.  He was not used to having so little control over a situation – nor for that matter, to Amanda having so much control over him.

Amanda again swiftly glided away before he could attempt to reach for her.   “Next, we’ll tread water…”  It was annoyingly clear to him that the fastest way to end this ordeal was to comply with all of her wishes.   To do so, he would need to control his emotions more effectively.  As well as, he realized, his growing arousal…  _How could she be so enticing in this inhospitable element?_

Six point seven five minutes later – _it seemed like an eternity_ – he heard her soft voice praising him.  “That’s wonderful, Sarek!  You learned that very quickly.”

“So we are done, then?”  He had endured in silence, and now felt a flight of hope.

“Not just yet,” Amanda replied in honeyed tones.  “Let’s get you doing a basic swim stroke first.”  She kicked past him languidly on her back.  His jaw muscles tightened until they ached.

“Now watch me…” she began (unnecessarily, he thought, for his eyes were riveted on her), “You’ll combine a prone floating posture with arm strokes and leg kicks, like so…”

Her body rolled from side to side, gracefully exaggerating the movements she was demonstrating.  Sarek wondered at the tensile strength of those thin bikini strings before applying himself to imitating her crawl stroke.

 _Is that a bulge in his trunks?_ Amanda wondered momentarily.

She was distracted from that question as, after a few halting attempts, Sarek suddenly and impressively swam across the pool, his powerful arms and legs propelling him through the water.  He reached the other end and then swam back to his wife.  He reached for her, and this time his hands found her soft skin.  He wanted to haul her out of the water that instant and perform any number of indecent actions on her nearly naked body – but they were still in a public place.

Instead, with tight control, he shielded his thoughts and gripped her arms.  “I have mastered the required techniques,” he declared brusquely.

“Indeed you have,” Amanda murmured, looking up curiously into his dark eyes.  She could feel the trembling tension in him.  Thinking he was uncomfortable in the water, she offered, “There’s a nice sauna here, if you want to warm up…”

“No.  We shall return home.  Now.” 

Amanda’s eyes widened at his tone but she allowed him to bundle her into her cover-up anyway.  She could understand if he just wanted to return to the embassy and change clothes. 

A quick stop under the drying sonic, and then they were out the door toward the waiting embassy flitter.   She slid into the limo as Sarek spoke to the security guard outside.

“I think that was a success,” she said lightly as he joined her inside.  “Next time we can set the water temperature higher if you prefer.”

The privacy screen was raised, in what seemed to have become embassy protocol since their bonding, and the lights were low in the car, shrouding Sarek’s face in shadow.  Amanda jumped in surprise when she heard him growl in response, “We shall negotiate the terms of my return to this venue at a later time.”  Instantly the air sizzled with electricity.  “As much as I appreciate your efforts to ensure my safety,” he breathed, “I must do the same.” 

Then he moved, in sudden, fluid motion pressing her down onto the bench seat, pulling her cover-up up open and slipping his fingers under the translucent strings on one side of her bikini bottom. “No one shall see you in this but I,” he declared in a voice roughened with desire. 

The strong fingers jerked once, and Amanda gasped as she felt the strings snap and the tiny triangle of fabric fall to the side, exposing her. 

She sucked in a startled breath, staring at him.  _He’s aroused all right, much more than he let on._   Before she could articulate or think anything more his body was pressed against hers and she was welcoming his fingers on her face, awash in a sea of his desire.

 _//I trust you concur this is a prudent course of action,//_ his mind voice growled.  Her skin was tingling from his touch and oh, how she wanted him, but…

_//Sarek, we’re in a flitter!//_

_//We have privacy.//_

_//Recording devices??//_

_//Neutralized.//_

_//The ride is so short--//_

_//It will be lengthened.//_

_//But the guards--//_

_//You are my wife.  This is none of their concern.//_

Indecision reigned for a tense moment as Amanda’s embarrassment warred with the intense sensations he was creating in her mind and with his free hand.  She whimpered.  Suddenly the meld was broken, and Amanda watched Sarek kneel on the floor of the flitter, his hands now on her thighs.

“You promised that cooperation would be rewarded,” he whispered darkly, and that was the last thing she heard before his hot, wet tongue destroyed all of her defenses in a single, erotic probe.  She gasped his name, then moaned, and suddenly it was she who was imploring him.

“Yes… oh, _yes_!  _Please_ …!”  She cried out as her resistance crumbled and all she could do was beg, beg desperately, for him to continue.  She soon lost even that ability to articulate as he teased her body into a lustful frenzy.  She writhed on the seat, open and wanton before him as the flitter sped through the night to she-knew-not-where. 

Only Sarek could do this to her.  Only he could transmute such passion into inexpressible pleasure, could inspire her to do the things she did for him, with him.   Only he could capture her soul, now and forever, as he had.  She loved him with every iota of her life force.

And only his wife could drive Sarek to such actions.  Only Amanda.  She was his mate, half of his soul, and his very life.  Only in the privacy of their mutual world would he reveal this side of himself, would he surrender to the deep well of passion that fueled their bond.  And surrender he did.

Sarek was silent as he worked his magic, but his satisfaction at her reactions bled through the bond.  As did his own intensifying arousal.  His ardor for his wife was a deliciously increasing tension that would continue to build until—

He felt her muscles suddenly clench, and she screamed as her orgasm hit her hard. Awash in her cool wetness, he buried his face within her to finish her off.

Her thighs were still trembling as he crawled up her body, his own arousal now a burning, urgent need.  “My wife?” he rasped as his fingers again reached for her face.

The whimpered, incoherent affirmation was all he needed as his surging heat penetrated her most private place.  He moved within her demandingly, possessing her just as her passionate moans urged him to do.  It was not long before he felt her climax begin anew.  His own excitement, equal counterpoint to the frustration and tension that had built up in him over the past few hours, reached its peak as she sang out her ecstatic cries.

A final, powerful thrust and waves of intense, almost painful pleasure crashed over them both.  Their bodies trembled in harmony for several long seconds as their minds, thusly pleasured and suddenly exhausted, curled together.

_//I love you…//_

_//I cherish thee, K’diwa.//_

Sarek settled back into the flitter seat, holding her in his arms.  Finally relaxed, he closed his eyes until they reached the embassy at the end of their circuitous journey.  He gently scooped her up out of the flitter and carried her inside.  When the sentry could not contain a curious stare, the ambassador simply commented, “Teaching water safety is a rather taxing activity.”  Amanda quietly mumbled a retort into his chest, but she was smiling.

 

END


End file.
